


cafes and concerts

by PotterHeadHGDM



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Cute, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, First Dates, First Meetings, Gay, Kinda, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all fluff, but not rlly, changbins only there for Like a minute, never confirmed as a date, they dont rlly become lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 12:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterHeadHGDM/pseuds/PotterHeadHGDM
Summary: the au nobody asked for where Chan happens to have tickets for a band he doesnt follow, he finds out Jeongin follows them by chance, and invites him to go to the concert with him





	cafes and concerts

**Author's Note:**

> all fluff, im a bit of a selfish bitch

Shivers passed through Chans body as he walked down the street to the coffee shop, phone pressed closely to his ear in an attempt to warm up the frost-bitten skin while talking to his dear friend, who was royally pissing him off at that moment.

“please Changbin.” The Australian begged, “I barely even know the band, the tickets were way too expensive to throw away and I can’t go alone!”

“I’m sorry Chan.” The voice on the other end spoke, but it didn’t sound sorry at all. “I have a date tomorrow, find someone at the bar to go with you or something.”

The elder rolled his eyes at his friend’s not-so-helpful words.

“whatever Changbin, how am I supposed to find a guy that follows Apollo that’ll go to a concert with a guy he barely knows?”

“I don’t know, find a way, fighting!”

The line went dead, and the brunette let an irritated sigh pass through his lips as he continued to walk down the cold streets.

You see, Chan had recently come in ownership of two tickets to see a band called ‘Apollo’, which was apparently very on trend these days. His cousin had bought them for her and her girlfriend but unfortunately, they went on a trip and didn’t want to waste the tickets, giving them to Chan as an early birthday gift.

The tickets were expensive, Chan knew that, like a hundred bucks per ticket or something like that, and he had TWO of them, only problem, Chan barely knew the band, only ever hearing one song which he couldn’t remember the name of, plus now he didn’t have anyone to go with, and it was too late to sell the tickets on eBay or something like a smart person would’ve.

The bell above the door jingled as Chan walked into the small café that he usually went to to grab his morning coffee and a muffin if they had any he wanted that day. The warmth that enveloped him immediately made him smile, momentarily forgetting about this issue.

“morning Chan.” The boy on the other side of the counter smiled, “What can I get you? The usual? We have chocolate muffins today.”

“I’m alright on the muffin thanks Woojin.” The younger smiled back, grabbing out his wallet, before an idea struck him. “any chance you want to go to a concert with me tomorrow? I have nobody to go with and can’t exactly throw out the tickets.”

“sorry Channie, no can do.” the older got busy preparing the coffee as he spoke, back turned to Chan, though he could hear his sorry tone. “got singing lessons all day tomorrow, and by the time I get out I’ll just want to relax on the couch.”

Woojin held out the cup of steaming liquid to Chan, who immediately took it and handed him the money, telling him to keep the change and thanking him anyway.

The boy began to walk to his usual table, which nobody ever sat at, as it was kind of known as his table, when he stopped in his tracks at the sight of someone-a very cute someone- sitting at the table, headphones plugged in and working on what seemed to be an assignment of some type.

The boy was adorable, with a pink sweater and big, round glasses, dimples showing every time he smiled to himself and bobbing his head along to the beat of the song Chan could hear through his headphones. to be honest if it was anyone else the man would’ve been slightly annoyed at the boy for taking ‘his table,’ but he was just too cute to be mad at.

With a small chuckle as the boy mouthed along to the song, Chan turned on his heel and began to walk towards the only table free, on the other side of the café, when he froze.

The song playing on the boy’s headphones changed, and Chan heard the baseline change to one of a song he knew.

Without even thinking about it, the Australian whipped around and walked back up to the table, his feet leading him without his brain even processing what was happening.

That’s what happened when you stayed up until four in the morning producing.

“excuse me.” Chan attempted to put on his most attractive voice, which wasn’t much difference from his real voice, but he felt more attractive when he called it his attractive voice. “excuse me.” He said once again, when the boy didn’t seem to hear him, he tapped the boys pink clad shoulder.

Cute boy let out a gasp in surprise as he jumped basically five feet from his table, pulling the head phones out in one swift pull and looking at Chan with wide eyes.

“what the heck!” he exclaimed, eyeing Chan up and down. “you scared the life out of me.”

“sorry.” The brunette apologised, not really sorry. “I just couldn’t help but recognise the song you were listening, do you like Apollo?”

At the mention of the band’s name, the seemingly younger boy perked up, and Chan was pretty sure his assumption was correct.

“Like Apollo? I love Apollo! They are like the best band ever!” he beamed, before an uncertain look crossed his features. “wait, why? Are you some sort of creep?”

“no, of course not.” Chan denied, not helping the chuckle that escaped his mouth at the boy’s cute actions. “I just have some tickets for tomorrow, I don’t have anyone to go with and, if you follow the band I thought maybe you’d want to…”

“Oh, my goodness of course!” cute boy laughed, standing up and holding out his hand. “I’m Yang Jeongin, I love Apollo, pink, and I want to learn English so I can understand Apollo’s songs.”

Jeongin, what a cute name.

Without a moment of hesitation, Chan took the boys hand and shook it. “I’m Bang Chan, I don’t really know anything about the band, I like music, and _I can speak English.”_

The last part the boy spoke in English, his thick Australian accent showing through his words, and for some reason, Jeongin gulped.

“well, Chan Hyung, I assume you’re older than me.” He smiled, teeth fully showing and eyes turning into crescents, which Chan mentally cooed at. “here’s my number, text me tonight and I can meet you there at any specific time.”

This boy was just trying to be the death of Chan.

The elder took the small piece of paper that was handed to him. “I will.” He smiled back. “and I’m pretty sure I am, I’m 25.”

“I’m 22.” Jeongin giggled cutely. “wow you’re so old.”

The two continued to talk for a little bit longer before Chan had to leave for work, after convincing Jeongin multiple times that no, he didn’t have to pay for the ticket, of course.

____  
  
it was five o’clock pm when Chan arrived at the venue for the concert, which was a large stadium he wasn’t quite sure the name of but he was pretty sure it didn’t matter much, Jeongin portably would.

To his surprise, he immediately spotted Jeongin outside of it, waiting at the front of the very long line. Dressed in a pink button up shirt, blue jeans and his, again, big round glasses, Chan couldn’t help but have his heart flutter in his chest at his date’s- wait, this wasn’t a date, was it? No, Chan hadn’t said it was a date the boy could be straight for all he knew.

“Chan Hyung!” the boy called once he caught sight of the older, waving him over. “come on, the doors are about to open!”

Chan didn’t even want to know how long Jeongin had been waiting for him to be at the front of the line, but he had to assume it had been a while, as he had set up a chair and a cooler outside.

The brunette felt underdressed in his black hoodie and jeans and beanie, but he walked over confidently none the less, and took his place next to Jeongin in the line.

“so, when do the doors- “

He was interrupted by waves of cheers erupting from the crowd behind him as the doors were opened, and he felt all the air knocked out of him as the crowd moved inside, pushing him along with them.

“that was a shit show.” Chan commented, once the two had finally taken their seats, (Jeongin insisted on buying about a hundred dollars’ worth of Apollo merch outside, which had taken longer than expected, but the smile that lit up Jeongin’s face every time he looked at his stuff made up for it, even if he shot down Chan’s offer to buy it for him.)

“I know, but look at the bright side.” Jeongin responded, signalling to the stage, which they were right in front of. “this way we’ll have a perfect view of the band, the singers will be right there!”

Not being able to help himself from wanting to see Jeongin’s face perk up again, he began to ask him things about the band, more specifically, things that would hint to Chan whether or not he was into guys.

“who’s your bias?”

“Lillian, one of the lead singers.” The younger answered immediately, and Chan tilted his head in thought, Jeongin had chosen one of the five girls, rather than the three boys. Interesting.

“and would you... like...” Chan thought about how he should phrase it to not sound so obvious. “like, is she your celebrity crush?”

“what? No!” Jeongin burst into giggles, and Chan cocked his eyebrow, confused as to why the younger was laughing so hard. “NO, I ship her with Kate, they’re both bi you know, and they have a lot of moments.”

Chan just listened as Jeongin ranted about his OTP, barely taking in anything until the last line.

“...Plus, I’m too gay to like her like that.”

Chan’s head whipped around at lightning speed, opening his mouth to comment on how he was also gay when the crowd cheering interrupted him again, this time because the band came on stage.

“That’s Lillian.” Jeongin pointed to the short blonde on in the middle, who was smiling brightly at the audience. “do you…. Think she’s attractive?”

Chan could be very dense sometimes, but when he looked to the side and saw Jeongin’s hopeful glace, he simply answered with a wink and; “I’m gay too, and single.”

This caused Jeongin to become a stuttering mess. “t-that’s not what I asked h-Hyung!” he insisted, crossing his arms at Chan’s laugh. “shut up.”

The rest of the night went by in a blur of loud music Chan was pretty sure Jeongin didn’t understand the half of, a high five from Lillian, and even, in Jeongin’s words “We got to see Lillian and Kate’s handshake! Omg #blessed!”

It all ended in Chan driving Jeongin home, after insisting that he couldn’t go home on the subway that late at night.

“Goodnight Jeonginnie.” Chan smiled, leaning on the doorway, smiling at a blushing Jeongin. “thank you for coming tonight.”

“a-anytime Hyung.” He stuttered. “we should do that again sometime.”

“I’m free Saturday?”

“sounds... perfect.”

When Jeongin leant in to press a short kiss to Chans cheek, he couldn’t help but yearn for the feeling again, as it sent sparks exploding from the place the cute boy’s lips had touched his skin.

As Chan walked away, tired, happy, and full of joy, he could only think about one thing.

He couldn’t wait until Saturday.


End file.
